Msdalr1
Msdalr1, (AKA MSD) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4th, 2011. He has over 1,249 posts, and rank Gladiator. He has posted in nearly every forum, although now he only posts in the Help & Suggestions forum. On the German Message Boards, he only posts in the Message Boards Subforum. His brother is L33T HAMM3R BR0Z. Strangely, Msdalr1 was racing Legocat4611 to Maniac, although it was likely that he would win because Legocat4611 went inactive. History Msdalr1 joined LEGO.com in late 2010 using a friend's account, Jerrylroach, but never posted on the Message Boards. He still uses the Jerrylroach account to help his real-life friend achieve Apprentice Reader. On December 4th, 2011, he decided to make a few posts after seeing this wiki. He made his account, named Msdalr1, but only posted 2 times that day, and didn't post again for more than 2 weeks. Then, he started posting very rapidly, drilling through Apprentice and Journeyman. He later made it to Initiate, and started posting slowly again. He eventually made it to JuniorBuilder on January 18th, 2012. After going inactive in April 2012, Msdalr1 had low hopes of returning. But in August, Msdalr1 returned without warning, making just under 100 posts in two days, reaching MasterBuilder. While in MasterBuilder, he changed his avatar from a diver's helm to the default avatar. He started posting rapidly again, doubling his post count and reaching Craftsman in August. He reached 1,000 posts on September 1st, 2012. The next day, he made a topic called "No." that strongly complained about spam posting. This caused a lot of arguments. Also that day, he nominated himself to be an MB Legend because he had started Monthly Goal Topics, was strongly against SPAM, and had discovered many things about the old LEGO Message Boards. Ironically, because of a side-comment he made, it quickly became off-topic, and Msdalr1 had to wait a couple hours only to get his nomination rejected by the leaders of the topic. He became inactive in October 2012, but came back a couple weeks after the 2012 Update do check things out. He has since became semi-active. Posting Msdalr1 posted a couple times a day between late August through October 1st, 2012. He used to be very active, and got over 700 posts in one month, that being August 2012, but when school started in late August he couldn't post much because of homework. The quality of Msdalr1's posts used to be quite low - although he has turned this around and has gone against SPAM recently. Archives Msdalr1 often looks through archives of the LEGO Message Boards, and has found posts that date back to 1999. He has discovered many things, including the fact that Pinkpanther5953 retired with all 8 studs. He continues to look through the archives daily. Using the archives, he also became the first person to find a post by Lyoko5. LEGO Universe He played LEGO Universe, under the name MassiveSodaDuck. He was a popular player. In fact, one of his first posts on the Message Boards was a biography of his minifigure. Signature Msdalr1 used many signatures before the 2012 update. Most of his posts used "-The Duck", but some use "-MSD", "-The Soda Duck", and some none at all. He used "-MSD" most recently. Now, his signature is: Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:2011 Category:Complete Articles